


Exposé

by takeadeepbreath



Category: Nathan Drake - Fandom, Nathan Drake/Talbot - Fandom, Uncharted
Genre: Character Death, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Gay For You, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild S&M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeadeepbreath/pseuds/takeadeepbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uncharted series takes a dramatic turn after Elena's death by Talbot's hands.</p>
<p>Talbot and Marlowe are after information from Nate, whom soon discovers that he possesses...unusual feelings towards Talbot.</p>
<p>
  <i>Like a man transforming into a werewolf under a full moon, Drake transformed, his hands grabbing onto Talbot’s suit and pulling him onto himself, suffering from a feeling of submission that he’d never felt before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposé

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually had this document on my computer for quite some time, but I've been so caught up with school BS that I haven't had time to work on it. It'll probably end up having several chapters, more than several if I'm not too lazy. 
> 
> The chapter title means werewolf in French.

                

“Shut up,” Nate said bitterly, “Just shut up. You’re _nothing_ to me.”

Talbot seemed as taken aback as a sociopathic sadist could be, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “She was asking for it, though, you know. She shouldn’t have associated with you, the _great Nathan Drake._ It was her own fault that she had to-”

“SHUT UP!” Drake bellowed, wanting nothing more than to escape the dark cell and punch the absolute shit out of Talbot, punch him till he was dripping with blood and groaning for it to stop. “You killed Elena! KILLED HER! It’s your fault, you son-of-a-bitch!” Drake beat on the bars, staring his imprisoner dead in the eyes.

Talbot smirked. “You know, yelling at me won’t bring her back. And it certainly won’t help save Sullivan, _will it_. Why don’t you just tell me where the treasure is?”

“Because _I don’t_ _know_ where the goddamn treasure is!”

Sneering, Talbot leaned forward, his breath visible, warm on Drake’s freezing cheek. “You don’t, do you? Why don’t I believe you?”

“God, you-”

With an expression that was vainly hiding exasperation, he turned towards the exit to the cell area and bellowed, “Men! Get your guns, it’s time to go kill Sul-”

A shout from Drake interrupted his words. “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! Don’t hurt him!”

He was obviously thinking quickly now, for he had to give Sully more time. He’d done it before, lied about the location of something. It hadn’t worked. But he had to pull it off now: his best friend’s life depended on it.

Smirking, Talbot turned back to his prisoner. “Do tell me.”

“Râs ach-Chaq’a’, Lebanon,” he said. He’d been there once before to investigate. Technically, they’d found something, but it was nothing more than a secret tunnel that led to what seemed to be an underground temple. It had been completely deserted but for skeletons and an abundance of bugs. “At the Pyramid Shrine, located in the East of the area, there’s a hidden door in one of the columns near the back. It’s not too hard to find once you know it’s there.” He sighed, feigning defeat, but his teeth remained gritted. “Now, go, asshole. Enjoy the treasure.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Talbot leered, eyes flashing, clearly not thankful in the slightest, “I knew you’d behave eventually.” He opened the cell door, letting Drake step out into the long, narrow strip encased in stones. It was just slightly lighter than the cell, for now he was out under the moonlight.

_I pulled it off,_ Drake thought. He rubbed his hands together and exhaled onto them as they walked silently towards the end of the path. They turned into a shorter hallway, this one partially covered by a wooden roof, but still exposed to the moonlight. Had he not been in a threatening situation, Drake would’ve found his surroundings quite beautiful, even with what he’d seen in his explorations -- the prison camp was surrounded by golden fields on all sides, distancing itself from outside communication. There were no trees in sight, and besides the tall grass of gold, there was just the immeasurable night sky dotted with its luminous stars, crowned by the Moon.

Nathan’s thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly slammed to the wall, Talbot’s face so close that he could feel his breaths. His eyes were narrowed and his pupils constricted, and Nate felt his own face flush as his eyes broke from his adversary’s nervously. He glanced again at the sky for a moment before looking back at the smirking predator.

Talbot’s breath and body heat warmed Drake and quickly he felt a sickening urge to push himself closer to the source of warmth, yet at the same time wanted to punch the smirk right off his face.

“Thought you’d tricked me, _didn’t you_ , Drake? You didn’t really think I’d fall for your silly lies, did you?”

“I wasn’t lying,” he lied.

“Oh, but you were. You see, I know these things. In fact, I now know where the treasure is _and_ I know that you’re a man in need of being punished.”

Drake grimaced, unsure of how to respond to his final words. He stupidly muttered something, caught up in the lie. “I wasn’t lying, I-”

“You _fool_ ,” Talbot said, laughing darkly, “You’re going to lose Sullivan now. I hope the lie was worth it-”

The impatient fist flying into Talbot’s face harshly interrupted his words. His now bloodied face immediately fell into a glare and he growled furiously, dashing at Nathan. At first, Nate had the upper hand, Talbot’s nose was bloody and his anger hindered his movement, but he was determined to hold onto his prisoner, and shoved him back up against the wall, smashing his arm above his head with a loud crack. Nathan let out a low groan, to which Talbot smiled cruelly. He then stuck his leg uncomfortably between Drake’s, pushing him off the ground, trapping him in the air. Heat flushed from the back of Nate’s neck to his cheeks, leaving him slightly pink.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Nate began to ask, until a knife was shoved up against his throat.

“ _Don’t fuck with me_ _right now, Drake_ ,” Talbot spit, “Or I swear _, I’ll murder you in cold blood_.”

Drake spluttered against the pressure of the knife, breathing quickly in short breaths, left in a cold sweat. With a smirk, Talbot ran his hands under his shirt, earning him a slight shudder.

“Don’t kill Sully...” Drake whispered breathlessly, his anger fading into something else, “I’ll do anything you want. _Anything._ ”

At first, Talbot didn’t want to agree. He _wanted_ to cause Drake as much pain as possible, and anyway, Sullivan _was_ a problem. But it was the reaction that Marlowe would have that kept him from doing it. They needed the duo to keep finding treasure that they could then take. That’s how it worked. Talbot could do whatever he wanted to Drake and still kill everyone he knew, but he knew the smart decision. Additionally, it would be easier working with someone who wouldn’t be trying to punch him in the face constantly.

“That’s the offer you make,” Talbot began, “That’s it?”

Drake stared into Talbot’s narrowed eyes, his cheeks burning. “ _I’ll do anything.”_

With a sideways glance, Talbot led Drake down the hallway into a small, dark room and closed the door. There was nothing more inside it than a table and two chairs, and it certainly wasn’t any warmer. “Strip,” the Brit demanded.

Drake started to protest, but the menacing look he received from Talbot told him that it was strip, or face consequences. He carefully removed his clothes down to his underwear, Talbot’s eyes never leaving him. In a slow but violent movement, he was pushed up against the stone wall.

Talbot laughed darkly. “I didn’t really think you’d be so low as to do _anything_ for me.”

Nate grimaced, the back of his skull pounding from both stress and the fact that it was being violently pressed against the stone. His arm still hurt from before, and he was rather sure that it was at least fractured. He opened his mouth to say something, to defend himself, but his voice had disappeared.

In a moment of exposé, Drake no longer felt anger nor embarrassment. Rather, as he held fixed eye contact with Talbot, he felt his neck grow hotter and something in his stomach flip. It was the nervous cliché of butterflies that he was soon feeling, in his chest and his head too. Like a man transforming into a werewolf under a full moon, Drake transformed, his hands grabbing onto Talbot’s suit and pulling him onto himself, suffering from a feeling of submission that he’d never felt before.

Talbot complied with a breathy, lust-filled growl just as the door flew open.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on chapter 2, but I'm hoping that this gets a good-enough response. 
> 
> Any kudos or comments are like candy for my soul!


End file.
